Crazy Lovin'
by rainymemories
Summary: A song fic, a Dumbledore/Snape fic... wrong potion albus!


Crazy Lovin'  
  
A/N: I had a little fun with this fic! It was for homework for Hogwarts Castle. So I decided to post it here also!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the Elephant Love Song Medley. Moulin Rouge people do.  
  
An A/S story  
  
Albus and Severus were out in the cold dungeons discussing about the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry.  
  
"So I think they should have more classes with Slytherin so they could get to know each other better." Severus suggested.  
  
Albus nodded. Then he looked around and picked up a potion. "Ooh, what is this?" he asked.  
  
Severus looked at Albus then the potion. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Headmaster." He said.  
  
"Ah, the fun in adventure." Albus and took a long gulp of the potion.  
  
Severus looked horrified. "Oh god!" he exclaimed.  
  
And Albus broke out into a monologue/song.  
  
Albus:  
  
Love is a many splendored thing  
  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
  
All you need is love  
  
Severus raised his eyebrow. And Albus mouthed "Drink it," to him. And Snape sighed and took a sip.  
  
Severus:  
  
Please don't start that again  
  
Albus:  
  
All you need is love  
  
Severus:  
  
A girl has got to eat  
  
"What girl! Its only you and me, sweetie." Albus said outraged.  
  
"Oh gosh." Severus muttered. "Just continue with the next line."  
  
Albus:  
  
All you need is love  
  
"You and me tonight, okay?" Albus said to Severus.  
  
Severus shaked his head. "Save me!" He muttered.  
  
Severus:  
  
She'll end up on the street  
  
"Who is this girl! Are you seeing someone else besides me?" Albus shrieked.  
  
Severus backed away a bit.  
  
Severus:  
  
Uhh  
  
"Come closer." Albus demanded.  
  
Albus:  
  
All you need is love  
  
Severus:  
  
Love is just a game  
  
"Ah yes you are right about that. It can be played with more than 2 people." Albus said.  
  
"What are you implying Headmaster?" Severus asked. Albus:  
  
I was made for loving you baby You were made for loving me  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" Albus said with a wink.  
  
Severus:  
  
The only way you were loving me baby  
  
Is to pay a lovely fee  
  
"Oh so now you want me to pay you? But love is free!" Albus said.  
  
"This is just the lyrics." Severus said.  
  
"Ah, so you'll make love with me for free?" Albus asked.  
  
"No." Severus stated.  
  
Albus:  
  
Just one night  
  
Just one night  
  
Severus:  
  
There's no way  
  
Cause you can't pay  
  
"But I can pay! I'm rich!" Albus said.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
Albus:  
  
In the name of love  
  
One night in the name of love  
  
Severus:  
  
You crazy fool  
  
I won't give in to you  
  
"I know I'm a crazy fool! But you have to give into me." Albus said.  
  
Albus:  
  
Don't leave me this way  
  
I can't survive without your sweet love  
  
Oh baby don't leave me this way  
  
"I need you Sevvy, I love you, Hold me!" Albus pleaded.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Severus screamed. Severus:  
  
You think that people would have enough of silly love songs  
  
"I love them just as much as I love you!" Albus said. Albus:  
  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no  
  
Severus:  
  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
  
Albus:  
  
Well what's wrong with that  
  
I like to know  
  
Cause here I go again  
  
Albus:  
  
Yeah love lifts us up where we belong  
  
Where the eagles fly  
  
On a mountain high  
  
Severus:  
  
Love makes us sad like we are fools  
  
Throw our lives away  
  
For one happy day  
  
"You see, you want me! You want me bad." Albus said trying to act gangster. Albus:  
  
We can be heroes  
  
Just for one day  
  
Severus:  
  
You, you will be mean  
  
Albus:  
  
No I won't  
  
"Because I love you too much." Albus said.  
  
"I told you not to drink that potion. But no you didn't listen to me." Severus said. Severus:  
  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
  
"Want some Bacardi?" Albus asked. Albus:  
  
We should be lovers  
  
Severus:  
  
We can't do that  
  
"Oh so now you're Australian and you don't wanna be my lover!" Albus said sadly. Albus:  
  
We should be lovers  
  
And that's a fact  
  
Severus:  
  
No nothing would keep us together  
  
Albus:  
  
We could steal time  
  
Albus & Severus:  
  
Just for one day  
  
We can be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We can be heroes  
  
Forever and ever  
  
We can be heroes  
  
"I'm beginning to hate this song deeply." Severus said. Albus:  
  
Just because I and I will always love you  
  
Severus:  
  
I only can't help it  
  
how wonderful life is now  
  
"See, you love me!" Albus said giggling.  
  
Severus looks horrified.  
  
Albus and Severus:  
  
You're in the world  
  
"See you love me!" Albus said as he kissed Severus passionately.  
  
Severus looked away horrified. "Oh my gosh! The headmaster just kissed me!" he screams and runs away.  
  
Albus touches his lips. "But I thought I wasn't a bad kisser. Oh well." He said and chased after Severus.  
  
The End. 


End file.
